Marshall finds out about the wiki 2!
marshall learns that his email account is being hacked so he goes on to the computer to stop the hacker but something goes wrong and he gets sucked into the computer, and on top of that he has two hours till he turns into a computer chip. can he stop the hacker and get out before he becomes a computer chip? previous episode: pups meet ricochet next episode: double date part one: hacker it was a nice sunny day in adventure bay and marshall was playing a new video game that ricochet got him marshall: y-you sure this game is e for everyone? (shaking from the title) ricochet: yes im sure! (replaces the rated R sign with an E for everyone) marshall: *gulp* yikes... (watchs the tutorial which is disgusting) ryder comes down the elevator and notices marshall and ricochet ryder: marshall your not ready for a game like this! (takes the disk out) marshall: but its rated E for everyone! ryder: who gave you this? marshall: ricochet did why? ryder tears off the E for everyone sign ryder and marshall look for ricochet but he has dissapeered marshall: why did he do that? ryder: to annoy you... ever since ricochet started visiting the pups ryder was going crazy with stopping his pranks ryder: by gollee im gonna get him to behave! (goes out the door but a bucket of water falls on ryder) ryder: ...... (annoyed) meanwhile marshall goton the lookout computer to check his email he learned alot about being a computer maniac marshall checks his email and notices a bunch of messages he did not send marshall: am i being hacked? oh no..... marshall changes his passcode but gets hacked again marshall: nuts this is impossible! marshall starts to email something but gets hacked and sends a hate email marshall: nooooo!! that was for mayor goodway!! marshall: now im going to get it... (whimpers) at the mayors office mayor goodway: ooo an email from marshall! he is such a sweet pup isnt he chickaletta! (pats the chicken) she reads the email mayor goodway: oooooh!! (she faints) chickaletta: brawck! (starts typing an email) ryder's pup pad: you have one new email ryder reads it dear ryder: marshall has just sent me a hate email will you plz do soemthing about it? sincerly chickaletta ryder: chickaletta?! (gives a confused look) ryder: marshall?!?! marshall: help ryder im being hacked on my computer!! ryder: oh so you did not send a hate email to mayor goodway? marshall: no of course not!! ryder helps him the computer starts to shake ryder: gulp its gonna blow!! the computer lights up green and marshall gets screened by a green light then his atoms are pulled into the computer marshall: aaaaa noooo!!! RYDER!!! ryder grabs his paw but it breaks off in his hand ryder: eek! (the paw gets sucked into the computer with the rest of marshall) ryder: MAAAAARSHAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chapter two: we gotta help marshall!! skye licks ryder: ryder?!?! chase shakes him ryder: huh wha......? skye: we heard you scream what happened?? ryder: marshall....computer... (faints) chase and skye: computer? (they look at the screen) chase: I don't see anything skye: me either.... chase goes into marshalls email chase: hey look marshall's email is all black except for that red and white speck skye: zoom in on it chase zooms in chase and skye: marshall??? a little word box appears next to marshall word box: help im trapped in the computer!! marshall skye: I cant believe this.... skye types a message message: are you really marshall another word box appears: yes!! skye types another message message: alright if you are marshall than....what did you do the first time you went crazy? word box: I played the computer for like every second skye; yep that's him chase: what happened? word box: something sucked me into the computer chase types: how? word box: idk.... chase gets ryder's pup pad and presses the button chase over pup pad: paw patrol to the lookout! all the pups except chase and skye: ryder's calling! they head to the lookout chapter 3: the digi-verse pretty soon marshall stopped talking and the pups looked desperately for ricochet meanwhile in the computer marshall was having a ball! (fancy music playing with ladys dancing) a fancy lady: why monsuer marshawl how glad of you to join us! marshall: its marshall and thanks im glad I could join you another lady: would you care to dance monsuir marshawl marshall: sure and its marshall a man: wait a minute is that a dog?! (music screechs to a stop) marshall: no im a rare midget with fur special fur dog coat and I come from south America man: oh alrighty monsuir marshawl marshall: ok and its marshall another lady: scuse me do you tango? monsuir marshawl marshall: tango? and its marshall lady yes...do you? marshall: well....I did it once lady: would you do a tango then? marshall: sure marshall tangos with her meanwhile outside the digital world a mean looking man watchs marshall ???: soon little doggy I will exterminate you and the rest of the paw patrol... ???: but first I need to be free and I need.....a body from the real world... (lightning flashes twice and it starts to rain) ???: soon instead of you being taken to the outside world with ricochet...I will go! when I switch minds with you!! lightning flashs and he dissapeers chapter 4: virus marshall was glad to hear that the hosts of the ball were inviting him to spend his time at there house so marshall cuddled in his bed at went to sleep meanwhile the pups had found their friend ricochet who was trying to get marshall out of the computer with his suberb genious skills chase: ricochet your not even trying your just hitting the screen! ricochet knocking screen with a scre driver while reading a comic book skye: come on man! help marshall ricochet: this book tells me how to free dogs from computers so hold on! ricochet reads ricochet gets up: ok im ready! (walks away from the comuter then charges at it) ricochet misses it and goes out the window ricochet lands in skyes pup house onto her fluffy pillows rocky: well that didn't work.... skye: my puphouse.... meanwhile in the computer! marshall: zzzz the house was quiet....to quiet suddenly a white black and red electric like blur zooms by the house it stops and zips back it stops fifty feet from marshalls window virus: zzpptzpptzppt marshall: huh what?.... (wakes up) marshall sees virus virus: rrrrrraoar!!!! (screams) marshall: AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! marshall runs downstairs duchess: what on earth!? virus zooms past the duchess duchess screams and drops her candle richard runs out: what the- (virus goes right through the man) richard: oh no! (falls on knees and turns into a glitch) duchess: Richard!!! Richard's code disintegrates and he turns into a virus Richard virus: zpptzpptzppt duchess: Richard!! (crys) marshall runs into the kitchen virus follows marshall slips out the window virus's search for marshall marshall runs into another website marshall heads into google marshall hides behind the google sign panting marshall: I gotta get outta this place! marshall heads into his email marshall starts trying to contact the rest of them and tell them the problem meanwhile back at the lookout the pups were downstairs trying to help get ricochet out of skyes pup house computer: help me.....bzzz! help me......bzzz! help me.....zzzzzzzzbzzzzzzbzzzzzz computer shuts off chapter five: coming soon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Fanon